Finding Dory:A Young Fish's Tale
by Summer Blossom
Summary: Marlin, Nemo, and Dory are all living peacefully. However, when Dory is captured by an old enemy from her past, it's up to Nemo, Marlin, and all their friends to get her back. DoryxMarlin  R
1. Prologue

Finding Dory

A/N: Of course, I got this idea just today, on a rainy day. Guess it had to do with watching Finding Nemo last night. I could really use some ideas if you guys have any, which is why leaving reviews are extremely important with you. So, please, review. For me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo. I wish I did, though . . .

Prologue

After the whole adventure with Nemo, Marlin had learned that he needed to be less protective of Nemo than before. Like Dory said, If he didn't let anything happen to him, then nothing would happen to him. And Marlin knew he couldn't protect Nemo forever.

Dory's memory hasn't improved that much, but that was ok. It was what made Dory, _Dory_. In fact, Dory had become such a mother to Nemo, most fish though Dory and Marlin had gotten married.

Marlin once though that no one could replace Coral. But after his heart had healed from the past, his opinion began to change. Dory was starting to look less like a friend, and more like a potential mate. Marlin would often catch himself thinking about how pretty she looked that day, or the way her unique personality made her shine. Soon, dreams of her began to start in his sleep.

This fact scared Marlin greatly. He didn't want his heart to let go of Coral, but he couldn't help it. He, however, would soon see how important Dory was in his life, and the great measures he would do to help her . . .

A/N: Yes I know, incredibly short. But this was the prologue. I promise that I'll try to make the chapters longer. So, you know what to do. Click that purpke utton and give me so proper feedback. Come one, you know you want to. . .


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises

Finding Dory

A/N: Ok, at least I got some reviews. Really, people. More of you guys should read this section. Thank you for reviewing, the people who did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo

Chapter 1: Surprises

"Marlin, wake up. It's Nemo's birthday!" said an over energetic Dory as she nuzzled Marlin softly. They were in their cave home. After Dory moved there, they had to move to a different home so she could live with them. Marlin grunted softly, simply turning around. "Wake up, sleepy head" she said, nudging Marlin a little harder now. Marlin opened his eyes weakly, obviously annoyed at being waken this early in the day. "What did you say?" Marlin said, about to fall asleep again. "It's Nemo's birthday. " she said, cheerfully. Marlin's eyes got wide instantly. "Oh yeah! Wait, how did you remember?" he asked Dory, curious. "I dunno. I just remember certain things." she said, bouncing up and down . Marlin quickly grabbed hold of her fin to stop her. The fin lingered on hers, and he quickly let go, blushing. "So.." Dory said, trying to get rid of the awkward silence. "We should, um, we should start getting ready for the party. " said Marlin softly. Suddenly, his eyes got wide when he figured something out. "Where Nemo?" he said quickly. He looked around, trying to spot a tiny fish body around in the den. He started breathing hard. "Marlin! Don't worry. I took him to school for you. He wanted to go early today because Mr. Ray was going to give him a special present. " said Dory, grinning. Marlin slowly calmed down. "Oh. Gee. Thank you, Dory." said Marlin, smiling gratefully to her. "No prob. Now, we _**really **_need to set up the party." said Dory, looking around the large cave as if Nemo was going to come any second. "Yeah, we really should." said Marlin, nodding. They quickly left the cave to get everything done.

The whole day was spent with Marlin and Dory setting up the birthday party. They quickly swam to and fro setting up the decorations, getting the food, getting the cake, and inviting friends. And so, once Nemo was picked up at the Drop Off, everything was ready to go. "Dad, you didn't give me my birthday present yet." Nemo complained. Marlin just smiled at continued their journey home.

Once they got home, Nemo found out the delightful surprise. All his school mates were there, as well as the parents. Everybody helped themselves to cake and candy. They played Pin the Tail on the Seahorse and many other party games. It was a joyful celebration, and Nemo was super excited to be turning 7 years old. Only one incident occurred, and that was when Nemo fell into his cake slice. Everybody, gasped, then a few second later, burst out laughing. Nemo himself started cracking up.

It was getting late, and Nemo's classmates were sleeping over for the night. The adults were still up, talking about the latest news happening in the neighborhood. Sandy Plankton mostly talked about the Above world, that is, dry land. And of course, nobody could forget the extraordinary adventure Marlin and Dory took to find Nemo.

Soon, the adults left. Marlin would take the kids to school tomorrow. Dory and Marlin settled together in their section of the cave. "Night, Marlin." said Dory, yawning. She scooted over and snuggled by Marlin before he could say anything. Slowly falling asleep, she contemplated the tingly feeling she felt right now. Marlin, on the other side, was more worried trying to keep his feelings in check.

"Oh, Dory, the things you do to me." was the last thing he muttered before he fell asleep.

FNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFN

Marlin woke up, a bit surprised to see that Dory was still against his side. He let out a small yawn, moving up to the front of the cave to see the outside. He smiled, knowing that he could never get tired of the amazing view. Even at this early time, fish we swimming fast, trying to get to their destinations . Marlin looked at his son sleeping peacefully, and sighed. IT was scary to know that he could have lost him. Just like he lost Coral..

Knowing that it was almst school time, he swam to Nemo to wake him up and his friends. After a few minutes, everyone was awake, even Dory, who had a habit of waking at a specific time. Soon they were all an their way to school, and Nemo and his dad were so busy racing with everyone else, nobody saw Dory getting whisked away by a shadowed figure...

A/N: Darn..Another short chapter. I'll try to post longer ones, okay? You know what to do. That little purple button is just waiting for you to click on it...


	3. Chapter 3: A Not So Friendly Reunion

1Finding Dory

A/N: Sorry for not updating so much. Thank you for everybody who's been there waiting and not losing hope that I'll update. Hehe.

Chapter 2: A Not So Friendly Reunion

Dory groggily looked around. She had been hit hard and fallen unconscious. Though she had woken up, her whole body hurt dearly.

"My, my, my. Looks like sleeping beauty woke up." said a cold voice that Dory could vaguely remember. "Huh?" said Dory, trying to move her pounding head. "Don't strain yourself trying to move. You won't be able to for a couple of hours. That is, if I don't kill you before hand..." a cold laugh emitted from the mystery fish's mouth. Dory could feel her body quaking with fear. All she wanted to be in was Marlin's warm embrace.

* * *

Marlin looked around the cave in a near replica of what happened yesterday. What happened to Dory? Where was she? Was she hurt? Oh, he desperately wanted to hear her reassuring voice tell him her was hear, hear her laugh at him for being so paranoid all the time.

No.

He wanted her here.

Nemo looked at his father have a near heart attack while searching the cave. He was used to seeing his father like this, but the little fish sensed something different this time. Maybe because Dory wasn't reassuring him like usual.

Wait. That was it.

Dory wasn't there. Suddenly Nemo felt his heart drop. Dory was ALWAYS there when he came back from school, ready to play an exciting round of Catch The Fin. "Dad.. Where's Dory?" Nemo said, in a scared voice. "I..I don't know, Nemo. I don't know.." Marlin said a soft, scared voice.

* * *

Squirt was busy swimming around with his dad, playing the ever exciting game of Knock The Turtle Head, which Nemo never could understand but played to the best of his abilities, when the said fish hurdled towards Squirt and landed on the turtle's father, Crush. "Woah, dude, what the hurry?" asked Crush with a small chuckle. Nemo, out of breath, could only make out,"Dory...Missing..." Squirt's eyes got huge. "Whoah..that cool fish is missing?" he said, shocked. "Yeah." nodded Nemo. Suddenly, Squirt got an idea. "Hey...How about you go find her?! Like, your dad went looking for you!" Squirt said, excited about the possible adventure. "Yeah! We could get some of our friends and rescue her or something." Nemo said, swimming around in excitement. "Cool. Now, dudes, be safe out there. There are a lot of not so so cool dudes out there, ok?" warned Crush. The two young ones nodded obediently. "Awesome. Wanna ride home on my back?" suggested Crush, eyes glistening with fun. "Yeah!" both said as they jumped on Crush's back.

"1,2, 3! GO!"

The two fishes and adults blasted through the water to Nemo's cave, in hope of Nemo's father approving their quest.

* * *

A/N: Darn...I can't stop making short chapters. Next time, I'll try my darndest, but only of you review.


End file.
